Talk:Encyclopedia Europa Talk Archive
New Page Layout Trial 01/08/10 > 08/08/10 Hi guys, i'm starting to further modify the front page to try and get away from the generic cooky cutter look for our wiki. If you guys notice any problems with the front page in the next few days then i'll be responsible and i'd like to ask for your patience. - Ecchi_Garr (Admin) New Version Valkyria Wiki 03/08/10 Gentlemen, You should now be viewing Valkyria wiki in it's shiny new V2.01beta skin. Just so you know there are a few known issues relating to the new skin (Due completely to my inexperience coding in CSS), just so you know below is a list of all issues currently known; *The new logo is poorly sized and a little more pixilated than i had realised - it will be replaced with a new version asap. *Pictures appear at faded when added to main page - this will be amended as soon as i can find an override, hopefully it's not too noticable. *The blue text in the nav bar is a little difficult to read - this will also be amended soon, please put up with it for now. *Transparency settings and top bar alignment are incorrect for some versions of the Internet Explorer browser, currently I reccomend using the Firefox browser until the skin can be opimised for Explorer. Sorted as far as i'm aware, if you still have this problem please contact me! Hopefully these are the only errors, I'm especially interested in whether the skin is being displayed correctly on different browsers, the more info i can get on this the better the finished code will be so please leave feedback if you can. Ecchi_Garr (Admin) New Version Valkyria Wiki 01/09/10 To coincide with the new Valkyria Chronicles game for PSP (and hopefully the announcement of a third in the series at the tokyo games show) the front page will be updated some time this week, hope everyone likes it. Ecchi_Garr (Admin) Fix the new look Find "preferences" under your user tab, scroll down to find "site layout" and change it from "New Wikia Look" to "MonoBook." It gets rid of the pointless borders either side of the page and all the mouse-over drop-down menu silliness. We even still have a logo in this setting! :D Also, I'm fairly sure the admin can set it that way for the whole site, so we're not stuck with fixed-width pages and that wonderful broken image upload bar that hasn't updated since I was uploading images for Equus. Evil Tim 14:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :So, is Monobook skin is like an official skin that everyone uses? I didn't know this til now and I think many people don't either. And it's confusing cuz these 2 skins have totally different layout, which will lead to conflict in editing. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 18:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I know a lot of Wikias are telling users to switch to Monobook as their default because "New Wikia Look" forces a set width which breaks some formatting, especially large tables. I personally don't like the huge blank spaces either side of the page, and the drop-down menus don't work properly on my phone either. Evil Tim 18:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :::That's true, there are lots more space, images can be bigger, etc. But I kinda like "new wikia look", it seems neater and has a better composition like the texts are not too spread out, the images are not too far from the texts. But anyway, my point is we need to decide which skin to use (I'm ok with both) and somehow let people know and encourage them to use that skin. Cuz like me, I've been reducing the size of many images as they are too big for "new wikia look" while damaging the "monobook skin. A little bit extreme but we can completely remove one and "force" everyone to use the other. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 18:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like I said, I think there's an admin setting somewhere that can make it the default, or we could use a site banner / notification. The second reason people are tending to use Monobook is that the "new look" was very much forced on the community with the old Oasis skin unceremoniously deleted and Wikia's attitude to objections basically boiling down to "piss off;" there's been a lot of fighting, admins being banned for flaming Wikia's sysops, and several very big Wikias moved to alternate hosts over it, including the one for World of Warcraft. Evil Tim 18:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, setting it to default would be a much better solution. Let's see what everyone else thinks cuz I really think we should do this. And we need to redesign as well, the monobook looks very plain. This, I think, Witcher wiki did a very good job. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 19:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay i'm prepared to put some time aside and attempt to redo the site look but i'm going to need two things, the input of the contributers here and your patience. :Firstly and perhaps most importantly we need to sort out what needs to appear on our front page, we need a background image, a colour scheme and perhaps some kind of banner for the site. :I also need you to be patient because the wiki uses CSS that i'm not that familiar with and much of this is going to be trial and error for me so if you visit the site and something isn't right it's my fault but don't panic, : :Anyway i'll wait for some replies before i begin, feel free to state your opinions on our new look. : :Ecchi garr 21:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not trying to push you or anything and I'd gladly help. I've got some ideas, but it really depends on which skin you choose as the default/official skin for the site. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 08:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::*My own personal feelings are that we should base the redesign around the new look wikia as this is the look they're going to be supporting from now on. Ecchi garr 09:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::*But it's horrible :( Evil Tim 10:00, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::*Hahaha, it is isn't it? 10:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, If you look at the witcher wiki, they designed both skins. So I think we may eventually do both. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 11:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::As for the colour scheme, how about make it looks like the book/menu in VC1? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 17:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Okay, the truth is this, i have no idea how to use the new layout - at all. I've been wrestling with is for a while now and i've gotten absolutely no where. :: ::I would reset the layout back to monobook, but wikia will soon stop supporting the format so we're a little stuck with the front page unless someone better than me can edit it. :: ::Sorry guys. :: ::Ecchi garr 11:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Quick question: Would it be OK if I made a wiki article based on an RP I made on Fanfiction.net? Or does that break an unspoken "Canon Only" rule? RedShocktrooper 20:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think it should be canon-only. If we are to write about fan-fictions, we should dedicate a whole page for them, not just one piece of fan-fic. Like a list of stories, for example. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I really, really, really don't think we should go there. Evil Tim 17:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I have to say i agree with Tim that we should try and keep everything here Cannon, however i also think that we could flesh out some of the canon profiles from VC2 as much of the in game data is poorly written and far too brief. Ecchi garr 08:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Other web browsers The site looks great on Firefox and Safari but Opera and Chrome have some spacing issues. Also should the site be called something else not just Valkyria wiki but something catchy like how the Fallout wiki is called The Vault, Star Trek wiki is called Memory Alpha, etc. Just trying to help please don't be mad. -So, for instance, we'd call it Encyclopedia Europa? Might work. RedShocktrooper 18:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::"Encyclopedia Europa" would be a good name but it's a bit too long, imo. We need something easier to remember. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've got it Ragnite Refinery...No , Then how about Ragnite tent? Ragnite infirmary? Ragnite infirmier?, something to do with Ragnite As it's going to be the source of problems in the Valkyria world. Just like how Fallout will always have Vaults. I'm liking Ragnite Infirmary. ::::I think the name needs to have something to do with an archive of some sort. A vault could be used to store information and Memory Alpha is a libraby complex in Star trek universe. RedShockTrooper's "Encyclopedia Europa" is a very good name, maybe it's not as long as I thought. But I'm still trying to come up with something canonical, something mentioned ingame like Irene Ellet's "On the Gallian Front" (though its really long this time). [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, consider that we're more or less the Encyclopeadia Britannica of VC. Another name would be "Encyclopedia Gallia", and "Valkyripedia" might work as well. "Wikyria"? I should stop. RedShocktrooper 08:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Valrchives? it's one ahellva bad pun. Lets ask Ecchi to make a poll and let everyone votes on the name they think it's best. we can choose between: Encyclopedia Europa, Ragnite Refinery, Ragnite Infirmary, Wikyria, Valkyripedia,Valrchives. And there should be a keep-it-this-way option too. btw, don't forget to sign your post by using 4 four tildes :) [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 17:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok here goes: New Wiki Name? Encyclopedia Europa Ragnite Refinery Ragnite Infirmary Wikyria Valkyriapedia Valrchives Valkyria Wiki Vote now! Ecchi garr 21:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks man. Didnt know making a pill is that easy. Still need your opinion anyway. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 00:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Well i was going to remain neutral as i was the one who set up the poll, but now i've been asked i can say that i favour The Encyclopedia Europa as it futureproofs us against any none VC spinoff set in the same world (i'm still holding out hope that we'll get a game following Jaeger and the liberation of Fhirald). : :Ecchi garr 08:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::some how, the poll was reset. oh and Jaeger is my favourite character of the entire series. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yeah i managed to screw up the formating of the talk page and ended up reverting the page so that's probably the cause, my apologies everyone but could you resubmit your vote? ::Ecchi garr 09:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to leave this poll open for a few more days so if you've yet to vote and want to do so hurry up! Ecchi garr 19:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) New Name By popular demand we are now The Encyclopedia Europa, thanks to everyone who took the time to vote! :btw, if you go to some other wikis, their name on the browser and on the tabs is something like "Gearspedia, the Gears of War wiki" or "Star Trek Wiki - Memory Alpha". Can we do that as well? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 10:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Other Wikis Perhaps the answers to missing potentials and other mysteries could be found here http://alphawiki.net/valkyria2/ I found this timbit and was hoping that I could fill out on missing Potentials of the three(four) lost characters. I'll finish it soon but maybe you guys would like to take a peek just remember to have a browser like Chrome, Opera, Moddzilla or anything with an auto-translate on it. Also what is this "Mission Canada?"Commissar88 05:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :What lost characters that you mentioned? Julius, Mintz, who else? And where is that "Mission Canada"? Btw, I dont think auto-translate is gonna help so I figured I'd give you a hand here. I wrote down all Julius' battle potentials. I will continue with Mintz tomorrow. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 16:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::The third missing character would be Ramal, ya auto-translate was just something that I had, but hey it's better than nothing, plus I think that "Mission Canada" was just something my browser messed up on. lol Mission Canada that made my night. But thanks. 16:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC)